Russia
Russia (Russian: Россия, Rossiya), officially the Russian Federation (Russian: Российская Федерация, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya), is the largest country in the world and its land stretches across both Europe and Asia. Its largest city and capital is Moscow. History Russia was a nation formed from medieval kingdoms dating back to the 9th century. It was involved in World War I, but pulled out in 1917 following the October revolution. By 1922, the newly established Russian RSFSR along with the Ukrainian SSR formed what would become the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics or USSR. At its height in the mid-twentieth century the Soviet Union was a massive economic, industrial and military power. In 1991, following the collapse of the Soviet Union, the Russian Federation instated a 'Democratic government'. In 1992 representatives of the new Russian State signed the Partnership for Peace. Shortly after though began the War in Chechnya when the large group of Islamic Separatists demanded complete autonomy from the Russian Federation in which the demand would be refused. Despite this, there have been several minor tensions between Russia and NATO, such as the controversy of the 2008 South Ossetia War and political and territorial disputes with the Baltic States, the most recent of which is the annexation of the Crimean Peninsula into the Russian Federation. Armed Forces Military Branches These are the currently operating military branches of the Russian Federation. To see the military branches of Russia Predecesor, refer to the Soviet Union page Intelligence Gathering Services These are the services that gather intelligence for the Armed Forces of Russia. There is currently only one that is shown. Military Organizations The Russian Federation is known to be apart of one fictional organization. Conflicts World War II During the Second World War Russia was known as the Soviet Union and not the Russian Federation. As such, see the Soviet Union page. The War Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, alot of Russian equipment is used by the MEC. It is implied that the Russians were in a conflict with the European Union preceding the European entry into The War. However, the exact nature of that conflict is never stated, merely that the two sides had signed a peace treaty. While Russia isn't directly involved in The War, Russian Spetsnaz fight against Rebel Forces in southern Russia/northern Kazahkistan. The Spetsnaz also engage the British SAS in a deserted town near the Caspian Sea after a Russian Convoy was destroyed. First Russo-American War The Russian Federation is depicted in a fictional war against the United States of America, allied with the Middle Eastern Coalition and the hired assistance of the Legionnaire Mercenaries. It is in a neutral status with Serdaristan. It is not known what caused this war. Battlefield: Bad Company The player, Preston Marlowe, is a soldier in the 222nd Army Battalion's B-Company, where the Russian Ground Forces are the first enemies the player encounters. They are first assigned to assist United States Army convoys. Soon after, B-Company is engaged in aiding a US Army armored division in the Battle of Zabograd. After completing objectives in Serdaristan and crashing Serdar's Mi-24 in Russia, Russian forces attempt to capture B-Company in an outpost around a monastery, and fail. Second Russo-American War In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Russian Federation is depicted as invading the rest of the globe. They have footholds in Eastern Europe, Central and East Asia, most of South America, the Caribbean and Mexico, as well as Alaska and northwestern Canada. The game shows that Russian forces are rapidly moving into new territories and seem to be expanding quickly. Through news broadcasts overheard during the European invasion, French and German reporters can be heard, so it can be presumed that Russia has moved all the way to Western Europe. The game also features the Russian occupation of Bolivia, Colombia, the West of Argentina, the North of Brazil and Chile, though there is no evidence upon the occupation of the East of South America, like the rest of Brazil or Argentina. At the end of the game, it seems that heavy US retaliation within South America has pushed back the Russian occupation, despite the Latin American Militia's alliance with Russia. Since the events of Battlefield: Bad Company, it is not known if Russia has kept its ties with the Middle Eastern Coalition, Serdarist , Mongolia and all of the Korean peninsula and [[Japan.]]an]] or the Legionnaire Mercenaries, though the fact that the Russian Ground Forces have acquired several Cobra 4WD units may suggest that Russia has made a few trade agreements with the Middle Eastern Coalition, considering there is no evidence of hostilities between the two fac or the Legionnaire Mercenaries, though the fact that the Russian Ground Forces have acquired several Cobra 4WD units may suggest that Russia has made a few trade agreements with the Middle Eastern Coalition, considering there is no evidence of hostilities between the two fac tions. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In singleplayer, the player is Preston Marlowe, a soldier of 222nd Army Battalion's B-Company, and, after the first mission, is assigned to the Special Activities Division, where the Russian Federation is the main enemy faction. Russia seems to have planned a direct assault on the mainland of the United States after the activation of the Scalar Weapon upon the country. After several engagements, the attempt doesn't come to pass after the destruction of the weapon and the death the Arkady Kirilenko, the leader of the project. After this, Russia invades through Alaska, to which, based upon the final cutscene of the game, is successful and occupies Canada all the way down to its border with the United States. In multiplayer, the Russian Ground Forces, more specifically the Russian Army Airborne as highlighted in many map descriptions and within the campaign, fight nameless regiments of the United States Army, and also elements of the Marine Corps. In the South American theater, they are mostly engaged in the defense of their strongholds, such as Arica and Valparaiso. Their first invasion attempts of South America, highlighted in the map descriptions, are playable in Atacama Desert and Harvest Day (Bad Company 2 version). They are also playable as attempting to break the American defense and defend against the US trying to push them back at the siege of Panama Canal. All of the other South American theater maps see the Russians as being pushed back by the United States. In the North American theater, which takes place after their defeat in South America, they are seen trying to set up an invasion of the United States of America. The Airborne forces attempt to defeat the US at White Pass in order to gain access to Nelson Bay and destroy the submarine base (and submarines housed there) so that they can bring the remainder of their forces to North America unopposed. The 'final' battle takes place at Port Valdez, where they attempt to destroy the Trans-Alaskan pipeline with the last of their forces in a last ditch attempt at invading the USA. As this is the 'final' map as evidenced in the map description, the canon result of this battle is unknown. However, after finishing Airborne in the campaign, a cutscene of the map shows the Russian forces advancing through Alaska, Canada, and eventually the U.S. This indicates that the Russians were successful in Port Valdez. Unknown Russo-American Conflict Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, Russian forces are seen fighting against American forces in Chinese and Middle Eastern territory. War of 2014 In the War of 2014, the Russian Ground Forces and the VDV are depicted fighting the United States Marine Corps and GRU agents are seen fighing the PLR. Battlefield 3 In singleplayer, the VDV fights the United States Marine Corps in the mission Rock And A Hard Place as they try to give enough time for GRU agents Dimitri Mayakovsky, Vladimir and Kiril to capture Amir Kaffarov, a Russian arms dealer who sold nukes to the People's Liberation and Resistance. In multiplayer, the Russian Army fights the United States Marine Corps in various places around France, the Pacific and the Middle East. War of 2020 Within the War of 2020, Russia is seen fighing the United States and China in multiple places in Asia and the pacific. Battlefield 4 In singleplayer, Russian special forces engage Tombstone squad in Baku as they try to prevent them from retrieving the information that a defecting Russian general gave to them about the country's connections with a Chinese admiral named Chang. Later, Tombstone encounters the Russians again after escaping from a Chinese prison, and end up in a crossfire between the Russians and the defending USMC forces in Tashgar. In multiplayer, the Russian Army is one of three factions in the game, fighting against both the United States Marine Corps and the People's Liberation Army. The Cold War Towards the end of the War of 2020 in Russia's Final Stand, it is shown that they had recently been incorporated to or created the Pan-Asian Coalition. This coalition will then become a huge force in the Cold War of the 22nd Century. This conflict will see two world super powers rise up to fight over Earth's last remaining resources as an ice age sweeps across the northern hemisphere. Battlefield 2142 Russia is not directly in Battlefield 2142 but is actually incorporated into the Pan-Asian Coalition who fight against the European Union for Earth's last remaining habitable spots. Many Russian locations, therefore, are seen in the game. Equipment This is a list of all the weapons and equipment that the Russian Federation have created in the Battlefield series Infantry Weapons Assault Rifles *AEK-971 *AN-94 *AK-101 *AK-74M *AK-12 Carbines/Submachine Guns *AKS-74u *PP-19 *PP-2000 *SR-2 *AKU-12 *A-91 *AS Val Shotguns *S12K/S20K *T194 Sniper Rifles *SVD *SVU *SVD-12 *SV-98 Machine Guns *RPK-74 *RPK-12 *PKM *PKP Pecheneg Rocket/Grenade Launchers *RPG-7 *GP-30 Explosives *Hand Grenade *Anti-Tank Mine *Flashbang *C4 Explosive *RGO Impact Sidearms *MP-443 Grach *MR-444 (with or without silencer) Support *Grappling Hook *Wrench *Defibrillator *Zip Line *Tear Gas *Ammunition Box *Medkit *Repair Tool *Tracer Dart Gun *Mortar Strike Melee Weapons *Combat Knife Vehicles Light Vehicles *GAZ-3937 "Vodnik" *Quad Bike *VDV Buggy *BM-23 *KamAZ-53501 *SPM-3 *UAZ-8 Ocelot (For the PAC) Tanks *T-90 *BMP-2M *BMP-3 *BMD-3 Bakhcha *BTR-90 *Sprut-SD *2K22 Tunguska *BMD-3 Bakhcha AA *BTR-4 Romanov (For the PAC) Mechs *T-39 Bogatyr (For the PAC) Helicopters/VTOLS *Mil Mi-8 Hip *Mil Mi-24 Hind *Mil Mi-28 Havoc *KA-60 Kasatka *BTR-20 Yastreb (For the PAC) Fixed-Wing Aircraft *Su-35BM Flanker-E *Su-25 Frogfoot *Antonov An-124 *Antonov An-225 *MiG-29 *Su-50 Emplacements *ZU-23-2 *9M133 Kornet *KORD *Pantsir-S1 Naval Vessels *Patrol Boat *Personal Watercraft *RHIB Boat *DV-15 Trivia *In Battlefield 2's game files, all MEC weapons and vehicles are labeled with RU rather than MEC. In addition, early sources indicated Russia as an original faction. They were likely removed about midway through development, and replaced by the MEC. ru:Россия Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Locations Category:Factions of Battlefield 3 Category:Factions of Battlefield 4